Y Gracias a San Valentín
by Arisa Bennet
Summary: La idea del día de San Valentín es darle chocolates a tus seres queridos, ¿y si no sabes qué darle a aquella persona que te es difícil de describir? Eso es algo que se tendrá que descubrir. [Fic para HikariCaelum del foro de White Elephant]


Hii a todos los de esta paginita, nee. Aquí, yo con un nuevo fic, aclaraciones abajo, da~

**Disclaimer:** Digimon lamentablemente no me pertenece como a muchos de aquí que lo escriben. Está hecho sin ánimos de lucro. Hecho por el foro de White Elephant y para HikariCaelum debido a su petición en la mesa de regalos.

**Advertencia:** No sé si hay un OoC, es la primera vez que manejo a estos personajes completamente y como hace mucho no veo Digimon seguro mi cerebro me ha hecho alguna de sus tretas.

**Personajes:** Takari (Takeru x Hikari), mención del Daikari (Daisuke x Hikari) y Taiora (Taichi x Sora).

**Clasificación:** K.

**Palabras:** 5.176.

**Summary:** La idea del día de San Valentín es darle chocolates a tus seres queridos, ¿y si no sabes qué darle a aquella persona que te es difícil de describir? Eso es algo que se tendrá que descubrir.

* * *

Día de San Valentín, el día donde el amor y la amistad toman protagonismo y la gente anda de aquí para allá comprando rosas, ositos de peluche o chocolates. Enciendes el televisor y lo único que ves son los películas románticas y programas especiales a ese día.

A Hikari aquella fecha no le molestaba, al contrario, le parecía divertida y le gustaba la idea de comprar o hacer chocolates para sus seres queridos. Después de todo comer chocolate con excusa era algo que pasaba una vez al año, ¿no?

Y eso que era invierno, la gente estaba vestida con grandes y abrigadoras ropas y aparecían no sentir el frío que calaba en sus huesos. Cosa que impresionó a la castaña. Luego de haberse quedado esperando a que Yolei decidiera qué comprar.

—¡Aaah! ¡Estoy ten emocionada por esta fecha! —gritó Yolei a todo pulmón, logrando despertar del trance a Kari.

—A-ah, sí, se te nota, Yolei…—a Kari se le cayó una gota de sudor mientras intentaba sacar su mejor sonrisa, aún sorprendida por el grito de su amiga.

—Es que… ¡Kari! —y de nuevo gritó de esa manera tan suya que en la castaña pareció que la electrocutaron. — ¡Le podré dar chocolates a Ken! Aunque también le podría dar a Michael, él también es guapo. Matt no, no es mi tipo, puede ser a Joe, ¡o mejor a Izzy! O mejor los doy chocolates de amistad a todos y…

A medida que hablaba Yolei ponía cada gesto en su rostro que dejaba a Kari sin decir nada. ¿Cuántas palabras dijo en un minuto? Porque ya hubo un momento en que había perdido el hilo del monólogo de la joven de cabellos morados.

—¡Kari! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—E-eso intento… —se disculpó. Yolei la miró sin entender y luego soltó una fuerte risa pero por suerte de Kari aquello no le sorprendió…tanto.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Oye, Kari. ¡Me voy! ¡Que aún hay muchas cosas que hacer!

Y así terminó despidiéndose de la portadora de la Luz corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo. Kari pensó que sin duda era la persona más hiperactiva de todas las que alguna vez conoció. Incluso ganándole a su hermano y a Mimi.

Bien, ahora quedaba ella sola en aquella fría ciudad abarrotada de gente que iba de un lado a otro "como en una coreografía sin fin".

Soltó un nuevo suspiro, su amiga Yolei era la clase de personas que te traía medio obligado a un lugar para luego irse de la nada y uno quedar plantado en la nada, si bien sabía que no era apropósito y que su amiga de cabellos morados no lo hacía apropósito tampoco no era algo que a alguien le gustase.

Ladeó la mitad de su cuerpo y se encaminó hacia una de las bancas del parque más cercano que había allí y sacó su celular para observar la hora, ¡once de la mañana! ¡Eran sólo las once de la mañana! La portadora del Emblema de la Luz estaba sorprendida.

Así que sus pies se encaminaron hacia las calles de Odaiba, buscando alguna tienda que no estuviese llena de gente para así poder comprar los chocolates que estaban destinados a sus amigos varones, su hermano y a sus padres. Pero cada vez que iba a una tienda ésta se encontraba infestada de gente o ya no tenían buenos chocolates para comprar. Suspiró, ¿cómo era aquello posible?

Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Mimi, seguramente la joven de cabellos caramelos tendría chocolate de sobra, ya que era la chica más sociable que conocía y era capaz de regalar el chocolate que sobrara a Sora, Yolei y a ella. Ya lo había hecho un par de veces a pesar de las palabras de Sora pero aún Mimi seguía insistiendo en eso.

Así que tomó el autobús para dirigirse a la casa de la castaña ya que vivía más lejos que los demás digi-elegidos debido a su muy buena situación económica pudiendo vivir en uno de los barrios más ricos de Odaiba. Una vez hubiese llegado a la zona rica de Odaiba bajó del autobús y se encaminó unas calles hasta llegar a la casa de la castaña. Que era notablemente más grande que las demás casas de sus amigos.

Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente a que alguien saliese. En menos de cinco minutos había aparecido una mucama de cerca de unos treinta años con una sonrisa en sus labios y amablemente dejó entrar a la castaña ya que la conocía desde hace tiempo.

—¡Kari!

Escuchó la voz de la portadora de la Pureza y rápidamente sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuerpo.

—¡Mimi! —rió, correspondiendo el abrazo ajeno.

Luego de aquél saludo efusivo de parte de la castaña mayor fueron hasta la cocina y ahí Kari se quedó con los ojos abiertos. La cocina de Mimi estaba llena de cajas, cajas de zapatos, de electrodomésticos, de botellas y dentro de ellas habían chocolates, demasiados chocolates que lograron empalagar a la menor.

Kari la miró sin entender y habló:

—¿Por qué tantos chocolates, Mimi?

La castaña mayor levantó su vista de lo que hacía y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Tú crees que son muchos? —, recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta. —Jeje —. Rió. —Lo siento, es que me emociono con esta fecha, además de las Navidades y el Día de Acción de Gracias ya que me ayuda mucho a que pueda aprender a cocinar más y también es una forma de regalo a los demás, ¡ganamos todos!

Y dicho esto sonrió de manera inocente. Kari al verle el rostro sonrió de la misma manera y rió luego.

—Pues creo que muchos se llenarán con todo el chocolate que les darás…

Mimi rió igual y le preguntó:

—Y… ¿tienes a alguien especial para darle un Honmei Choco*?

Kari abrió sus ojos, sorprendida por la pregunta y se quedó un momento pensando. ¿A quién podía darle esa clase de chocolates? Luego de meditarlo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que a nadie? —la mayor la miró sorprendida. —¿Y a T.K.?

—¿A T.K.?

—Sí, a T.K. El rubio menor, portador de la Esperanza y mi "otouto" y…

—Ya sé quién es T.K., Mimi…

—Ya sé que sabes quién es T.K, Kari…

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué no le darás chocolates Honmei a T.K.? —dijo llanamente, tratando de tener paciencia. Paciencia que no tenía ya que era Mimi Tachikawa, no Sora Takenouchi.

—¿Por qué a T.K. le tendría quedar? —sin poder evitarlo, Kari se había sonrojado.

—Es que se ven "taaan" tiernos juntos y siempre creí que se gustaban…—dijo convencida de sus palabras.

Kari por su parte había quedado en silencio, con sus mejillas encendidas de un color semejante al de sus ojos. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—¿T.K y yo…? E-eso es imposible, Mimi…además…a T.K. no le gusto…—susurró, suspirando.

—¿Por qué dices eso…?

Kari la miró unos instantes y suspiró. — No lo sé, nunca me ha dado señales de que sintiese algo por mí además de amistad…ni siquiera cuando Davis se me acercaba…

—¡Eso es porque T.K. no es un chico celoso! —. Rió nuevamente. —Además, Davis es un buen chico pero no es tu tipo…

—Es como tener a Tai sólo que también lo veo en la escuela.

Ambas rieron ante aquél comentario.

—Así que, me lo confirmas…sientes algo por T.K. —el tono pícaro que había usado la castaña mayor hizo que se volviera a sonrojar y desvió la mirada.

—Algo así…

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Un poco antes del accidente del Mar Oscuro, ahí me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él…

—¡Ay, qué romántico! —dijo Mimi con aire soñador. Kari rió al ver la cara de la otra y sonrió, un poco más animada. — Pero, ¿por qué nunca le haz confesado tus sentimientos?

—Por la sencilla razón de no creer que él no ame y de no querer romper nuestra amistad. Además, con todo el lío de nuestras aventuras obviamente mis sentimientos quedaron en segundo plano.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza. Entendiendo las palabras que decía la menos, después de todo a todos los digi-elegidos tuvieron que sacrificar alguna parte de sí mismos, tuvieron que dejar muchas cosas de lado para luchar por un bien en común; trabajar en equipo.

—Bueno, pero también puedes darle un Tomo Choco, ¿no? —. Mimi había vuelto hacia su "lugar de trabajo" envolviendo unos chocolates con unas bolsitas de colores.

—No lo sé, Mimi. El Honmei Choco es ya confesar mis sentimientos y el Tomo Choco no expresa mucho de lo que siento por T.K..—explicó Hikari, observándola de reojo. —Creo que me vendría bien pensar un poco y tomar algo de aire.

—¿Ah, ya te vas? —dijo Mimi un poco entristecida. —Aún así creo que te vendría bien hablar con Sora, después de todo ella es la portadora del Emblema del Amor. Con Yolei no creo, ama a todos… Nuevamente ambas castañas volvieron a reír sin poder evitarlo y luego suspiraron con cierto alivio.

—Sí, creo que me iré, así te dejo preparar tus chocolates tranquila.

—¡Bah! —soltó Mimi en un gesto despreocupado mientras hacía un ademán con la mano. —No me molestas, Kari. Además, aún hay tiempo y puedo pedirle a una de mis criadas que me ayuden.

—Sí, lo sé —. Sonrió y se levantó del asiento que ocupaba.

—¡Pero antes de que te vayas…! —Mimi se dio media vuelta y agarró una de las cajas que tenía, de tamaño regular. —Esto es para ti y para Gatomon. Son dos chocolates, el tuyo con la forma de la Emblema de la Luz —, explicó mientras habría la caja y se lo mostraba. —…y uno de Gatomon.

Kari se quedó impresionada mientras veía aquellos dos chocolates con la forma del Emblema de la Luz y el de Gatomon, se veían realmente apetitosos y estuvo tentada a agarrar su chocolate y darle una mordida, mas, se contuvo y cerró la caja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Gracias, Mimi! A Gatomon le encantará. ¡Ah! Antes de que me olvide, ¿a ti te sobra algo de chocolate? Ya no creo que consiga chocolate decente a estas horas…

Mimi asintió con la cabeza y agarró luego una bolsa de dos quilos de chocolate. —¡Aquí tienes! Creo que con esto alcanza…

Kari abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Waoh, Mimi te has sobrepasado con esto! —la joven del Emblema de la Luz abrazó a la joven de la Pureza con fuerza y fue correspondido al instante.

Mimi sonrió. —¡No hay de qué! Deja que llame a una de las criadas para que te abran la puerta.

—Está bien —contestó Hikari.

—¡Yuka, la puerta! —gritó Mimi con algo de fuerza y de pronto salió la misma mucama de antes. A Kari se le cayó una gota de sudor por la sien al escuchar aquella manera de llamar de la otra. —Acompaña a Kari a la puerta, ¿si? —pidió con una voz extremadamente dulce, diferente a cuando gritó. La criada asintió y acompañó a Kari a la puerta. Ésta se despidió de Mimi antes que nada y se fue.

La castaña salió de la casa de la Tachikawa y observó nuevamente la hora en su móvil, habían pasado cerca de tres horas desde que revisó por última vez su aparato, por lo consiguiente ya no podría ir a una tienda pero por lo menos ya tenía chocolate en sus manos como para hacerle al rubio. Sonrió un tanto pensativa, pensando en su relación con el rubio Takaishi.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aquél rubio siempre la hacía sentir especial y no era simplemente por la naturaleza bondadosa del mismo, era algo más, ella podía ver un brillo diferente en sus ojos cuando estaba con ella. Recordaba muy bien sus preocupaciones, sus cuidados y sus sonrisas, sonrisas dirigidas a ella que lograban que ella sonriera igual y que ahora hacían latir su corazón.

Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y levantó la mirada al cielo, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ya pensaba que sentía algo más por el rubio, pero, ¿él sentiría lo mismo? Mimi tenía razón, lo mejor sería hablar con Sora, después de todo ella era la portadora del Emblema del Amor.

Había vuelto a tomar el autobús desde la casa de la castaña y en unos momentos ya estaba llegando, siempre le ha parecido curioso que la vuelta fuese más rápida que la ida pero por el momento eso lo había dejado de lado. Bajó del autobús y caminó hasta la casa de la pelirroja viendo de paso la suya que quedaban cerca.

Una vez hubiese llegado a la casa de Sora tocó el timbre y la esperó. Pero no fue Sora quién la recibió sino la madre de ésta, una mujer de cabello corto y porte elegante, la castaña la reconoció como la madre de Sora.

—¡Kari, qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Buscas a Sora, cierto?

—Sí, señora Takenouchi.

La madre de la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza. —Ya le aviso que estás…ahora, por favor, pasa —la castaña asintió y entró a la casa. —Ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa.

—Gracias, señora Takenouchi.

Y dicho esto la madre fue en busca de su hija. La castaña se puso a observar la bella y femenina decoración que había en la sala de estar. Se notaba que eran muy del gusto de la señora Takenouchi y no pudo evitar recordar a Mimi, que tenía un estilo muy parecido. Sólo que el de Mimi era más moderno y de colores vivos, el de la madre de Sora era algo más antiguo y con colores oscuros. Kari pensó que Sora sería algo más clásica en ese aspecto.

—¡Kari! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La voz de la pelirroja logró sacarla de sus cavilaciones y le sonrió.

—Pues nada, quería hablar contigo.

Sora sonrió de esa manera tan maternal que solía tener, —¿Sobre qué, Kari?

—Es sobre TK

La pelirroja le miró de manera extrañada, ¿había oído bien?

—¿Sobre TK?

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza.

—No, ¿en serio?

"_Déjà vu"_. Fue el pensamiento de la castaña.

—Bueno, pero, ¿qué pasó con TK? —inquirió la pelirroja.

—¡Oh, no! Con TK no pasó nada…

—¿Entonces? —la pelirroja cada vez entendía menos.

—Pues, verá. No sé qué chocolate regalarle, es más, no sé si él… —comenzó a sonrojarse.

—¿Si él..? —prosiguió Sora, alzando una ceja.

—Si él me gusta… —terminó la castaña.

—¿Por qué no habría de gustarte TK?

—¿Por qué habría que gustarme TK?

Muy bien, aquello no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

—Es que, Sora, ¡Nuestra relación es como la tuya y la de Tai!

Sora hizo una mueca, no muy convencida.

—No lo creo, Kari. Tai es medio despistado… —la chica soltó un suave suspiro. —Y TK no es ningún despistado… —arrugó el ceño.

—¿Crees que yo le gusto? —la castaña la miró a los ojos.

—Yo creo que sí… ¿qué clase de chico no le gustaría Kari Kamiya? —Kari rió ante el cumplido.

—¿Crees que deba darle un Honmei Choco?

—Pues el que no arriesga no gana. Además, Kari… —Sora puso sus manos en los hombros de Hikari. —Ustedes dos están destinados, algo aquí en mi pecho… —puso su mano en su corazón.— …me lo dice, es obvio que estés confundida. Yo también lo estuve cuando salí con Matt y me dí cuenta de que amaba a tu hermano. Porque, cuando es la primera vez que se siente algo tan hermoso como el amor u cualquier otro sentimiento bueno o malo uno suele estar confundido. Pensando en cosas como, "¿qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?" Cuando salí con Matt creía que lo amaba pero sólo estaba deslumbrada con el gran cambio que había hecho en su persona. Además de que era la primera persona con la que me sentía identificada. En cambio, con tu hermano fue como un rayo cálido de Sol que lograba sacarme del pozo más profundo y oscuro. Él no necesitaba entenderme o pasar lo mismo que he pasado para poder consolarme. Él con su sola presencia y su linda risa lograba hacer que olvidara mis penas…

Kari miraba enternecida a Sora por sus palabras. Jamás pensó que Sora pudiese sentir tantas cosas por su hermano pero debía habérselas imaginado, ¿no? Después de todo, Sora era la representante del Emblema del Amor.

—Así que no digas que TK no te ame, él sí te ama, lo sé. Tú eres la única chica que ha vivido tantas cosas fuertes con él y si él no las aprecia…—el semblante maternal de Sora cambió por un algo amenazador. —…vamos a darle una paliza…—dicho esto guiñó un ojo.

Kari que al principio se había asustado por aquellas palabras dichas comenzó a reír. A veces Sora tenía un humor extraño.

—B-bien, Sora, ¿le has preparado chocolates a Tai? —preguntó, luego de limpiarse las lagrimitas que salían de sus ojos cobrizos.

—Sí, le he hecho Honmei Choco a Tai y a los demás chicos Tomo Choco, le iba a dar Fami a mi padre, pero no le he podido ver —dijo, un tanto entristecida.— Al menos le he podido dar a mi madre…

Kari puso su mano en el hombro ajeno y le sonrió, transmitiéndole su energía positiva.

—Quizá puedas dárselos otro día.

Sora asintió. —Lo sé, pero, ya sabes. Hoy era una buena ocasión. No es que crea en todo este rollo de San Valentín pero…tú sabes, uno se contagia de la alegría que hay alrededor.

—Lo sé, pero al menos le puedes dar chocolates a Tai, claro que el muy burro se acuerde.

Las dos soltaron una carcajada ante aquellas palabras.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, Kari. Eh, ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿y todo ese chocolate? —inquirió la mayor al ver la bolsa de chocolate que traía la menor.

—Oh, pues. Me lo dio Mimi, así le hacía chocolates a TK y a los demás. Pues había ido con Yolei a pasear y ella tenía que buscar un aparato electrónico que le compró a Izzy a modo de regalo por el favor que le hizo.

—Ya veo…seguro Mimi le hará chocolates hasta al perro del vecino —las dos rieron nuevamente.

—Me imagino, ey, Sora. Creo que mejor me voy. Después de todo debes preparar todo, y armarte de paciencia para Tai…

Sora volvió a reír y asintió con la cabeza. —Ya estoy preparada. Ven, te abro la puerta. —y dicho esto caminó hasta la puerta acompañando a la menor. Se despidió de ella y Kari salió de la puerta de la casa de la pelirroja.

Kari decidió volver a su casa. Decidida a hacer aquellos chocolates en especial el de TK.

* * *

TK se había despertado temprano como siempre. Cerca de las ocho de la mañana se encontraba ya vestido y desayunando mientras su madre se alistaba para ir a trabajar.

—Y, TK —Natsuko empezó la conversación.

—¿Sí, mamá?

—¿Kari por fin te dará un Honmei Choco? Se está tardando mucho…

Natsuko no fue consciente de que casi su hijo menor se atragantó con el cereal que estaba comiendo.

—¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡¿Kari?!

Natsuko lo miró incrédula, sosteniendo la taza de café entre sus manos.

—¿Dije algo tan raro?

Takeru pestañeó un par de veces y pensó en qué decirle.

—No, pero, ¿Por qué Kari?

—Es tu mejor amiga y siempre han estado juntos, ¡Además se ven tan lindos juntos! La prefiero a ella mil veces de nuera antes que a esa chica, la que le gustas, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—¿Yuuka?

La madre negó.

—¿Kyoko?

La madre volvió a negar.

—¿Momo? ¿Tsubaki? ¿Ichika?

—¡No, no! Espera, ¿y todas esas?

Takeru se sonrojó a más no poder.

—Son fans de…eh, mi club…

Y obtuvo una carcajada de parte de su madre.

—Mamá, no es gracioso.

—L-lo sé, hijo, pero es que… —se limpió una lágrima rebelde con sus dedos.—…nunca pensé que mis hijos fuesen acosados por las demás chicas…

Takeru suspiró, terminó de desayunar y se levantó y antes de que se fuera Natsuko llamó su atención:

—¡TK! En el refrigerador está tu chocolate, el de tu hermano y el de tu padre.

—¡Gracias, mamá!

Y TK salió de la casa, dejando a una Natsuko que seguía con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Esperaba que su hijo eligiese bien de quién quería chocolates.

—Creo que sí era Kyoko…

Una vez Takeru había salido de su casa que compartía con su madre fue a la casa de Davis, iban a reunirse Motomiya, Cody y él para mirar algún partido de fútbol en la casa del moreno. Luego quizá a tomar algo y pasar el rato. Así habían planeado su San Valentín. Después de todo eran las chicas que debían regalar a los chicos y ninguno de los tres tenía con quién pasarlo.

Corrección, tenía con quién, a toda la multitud de las chicas que pertenecía a su club de fans pero, con ninguna quería. Por más guapas o simpáticas que fueren no se sentía igual de cómodo como cuando estaba con Kari. Pero había un problema, ¿qué sentía él por Kari? O también, ¿qué sentía ella por él?

Aquellos pensamientos comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza, logrando que se detuviera al instante de su caminata. Soltó un suspiro, condenado San Valentín las cosas que hizo que pensara. Ahora se sentía consternado. La imagen de aquella castaña de ojos cobrizos entró en su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír, en verdad que era bonita, muy bonita, y sus ojos tenían algo que le faltaba a muchas de las demás chicas: luz y compasión, porque si bien los ojos de Sora destilaban amor y maternidad, los de Mimi inocencia pura y ternura y los de Yolei energía y decisión los ojos de Kari era una combinación de cada una de ellas. Después de todo eso era la luz y por eso necesitaba a la esperanza para nunca decaer.

Rió ante sus pensamientos, aquello tenía su verdad. Después de todo él había sido el único capaz de salvar a Kari. Él haría todo con tal de que Kari iluminara un día más su vida…con tal de que nunca se extinguiera…

Con aquellos pensamientos de la persona más especial para ella se dirigió a la casa de Davis, por suerte no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, todos los digi-elegidos vivían muy cerca uno del otro a excepción de Mimi que vivía en una de las zonas más ricas de Odaiba, Joe que vivía cerca de la casa de Mimi pero sin llegar a la zona de casas más ricas y Ken que vivía en Tamachi.

Una vez llegó a la casa del moreno tocó timbre y esperó a que saliera.

—¡Eh, TK! —saludó el moreno con alegría. Y luego de la nada le jaló del brazo, algo que hizo casi caer al rubio. — ¡Vamos a ver si algunas chavas nos dan chocolates!

TK parpadeó, sorprendido por las palabras ajenas. Un sonrojo involuntario se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿No íbamos a estar en tu casa a mirar el partido?

—¡Cambio de planes! Cody tuvo que ir a la escuela porque debe encargarse de atender la caja.

—Ah sí, el festival de San Valentín.

—Exacto y gracias a eso iremos igual al colegio aunque sea lo más cursi del mundo. Vamos a comprar chocolate y veremos si alguna chica nos da. Porque seguro quién me dará chocolate será mamá y Mimi.

"_Qué plan infalible"_ pensó el rubio soltando una suave risa.

—Muy bien, ¿por qué no? Será divertido —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Esa es la actitud!

Y así fue como ambos se dirigieron al colegio.

Todo el santo colegio estaba de rosa y rojo. Los dos chicos pensaron sin dudas que era el paraíso para Mimi. Había adornos de corazones, estrellas y a Cupido apuntándoles con una flecha no más llegar a la entrada.

—¿Dónde se hace la venta de chocolates? —preguntó TK.

—En el jardín, ¡vamos!

Y sí, efectivamente medio colegio estaba afuera. En especial las chicas. Había una larga mesa decorada con motivos rosados y bastante chocolate.

—He ahí nuestro esfuerzo… —dijo Davis, con pequeñas lagrimitas cómicas en el rostro.

—Sí, tu esfuerzo… —murmuró Takeru, recordando que Davis decía adrede que probaría a los chocolates para ver si estaban buenos.

Unas seis chicas se acercaron a ambos con grandes cajas de chocolate y empezaron a gritar sus nombres.

—¡Motomiya-san! ¡Takaishi-san!

De pronto ambos chicos se vieron acorralados por una bandada de chicas que les dejaba sus chocolates y el rubio se vio arrastrado por una de ellas.

—¡Yukimura-san!

—¡Por favor, Takeru-kun! Puedes decirme Kyoko…

El rubio pestañeó un par de veces para finalmente ver a la joven que estaba en frente suyo. De ojos verdes brillantes y larga cabellera azabache a la altura de la cintura. Sonrisa coqueta.

—Mira, hice esto para ti —le guiñó un ojo mientras le tendía una caja de color verde esmeralda con un moño amarillo. —Pero este es mi regalo especial —y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le había besado…

Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y para peor pudo ver a una joven castaña de cabello corto mirándole sorprendida y cuando por fin la joven de cabello negro se alejó la castaña desapareció.

—¡KARI!

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en _esa_ cuando te acabo de besar, Takeru-kun?!

Takeru miró incrédulo a la chica…

—Para que sepas es mi mejor amiga y la quiero a _ella_…

Aquello pareció ser el peor insulto que le pudieron haber dicho, la chica se alejó de él y lo miró con enfado.

El rubio sin decir nada fue corriendo atrás de la castaña.

* * *

En otra parte del colegio había una joven de cabello castaño que se abraza a sí misma, con el chocolate en sus brazos.

—¡Kari! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Pensó que era el rubio y elevó su cabeza para mirar con cierta decepción que era el moreno, Davis.

—Só-sólo estoy aquí…

Aquella respuesta no convenció mucho al moreno.

—Si TK te hizo algo… —estrelló su puño contra sus manos —…me las pagará…

Kari sonrió un poco más animada por aquellas palabras, sin embargo, no le podía decir nada.

—Kari, en serio, me estás asustando. Recuerda que ante todo somos amigos y puedes decirme lo que te sucede… —el moreno colocó su mano en el hombro desnudo de la joven. Ella volvió a sonreír, de manera más animada.

—Gracias, Davis… —miró los chocolates que traía consigo y con destreza arrancó el papel que llevaba escrito la nota para TK y le dio la caja. —Ten, Feliz San Valentín —le sonrió con amabilidad.

Daisuke no lo podía creer, que la chica de sus sueños le diese una caja de chocolates y le sonriera de esa linda forma no tenía precio. Era mucho mejor que recibir chocolate de desconocidas.

Kari se levantó y volvió a sonreír. Si Takeru iba a pasar San Valentín con una chica que no era ella, ella lo pasaría con un chico que no fuese él. No por venganza pero, tampoco iba a quedarse sola. Además, Davis se merecía pasar algún día de San Valentín con alguien que no fuera sus amigos y no por darle lástima, tampoco veía tan malo que saliera un día con él, después de todo el mismo lo había dicho, eran amigos. Y San Valentín era el día del amor y la amistad.

Davis hizo lo mismo y abrió la caja de chocolates casi esperanzado. Kari guardó la nota arrugada en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué son? ¿Honmei Choco, Tomo Choco? ¿Sewa Choco o Giri Choco? —frunció un poco el ceño ante la mención de éste.

Kari rió al ver la expresión de su rostro y volvió a sonreír.

—Digamos que está entre el Honmei Choco y el Tomo Choco —el rostro de Davis comenzó a ponerse cada vez más rojo, ¿acaso Kari se le estaba declarando? Negó con la cabeza.

—Ey, Kari, ¿de verdad este chocolate es para mí?

El rostro de Kari pareció volverse algo pálido y miró el suelo, pensativa.

"_Tonto, tonto, tonto…no debiste preguntar"_ se decía mentalmente.

—Bueno, yo…

—¡Kari, Davis!

La voz del rubio atrajo la atención de ambos y Kari quiso que la tierra la tragara…

—¡Ey, TK! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Kari es mi San Valentín!

Aquello logró que el rubio se quedara quieto. —¿Tu San Valentín? —abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miró a Kari que evitaba su mirada, ¿entonces era cierto? No, no podía ser…

—¡Ajá! E íbamos a ir al cine y tomar un helado —el moreno ya comenzaba a planear cómo sería su San Valentín con Kari. —Así que si nos disculpas…

—¡NO! —gritó lo bastante fuerte como para ser escuchado y ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¡Pero si tú ya tienes a Kyoko! ¡No es justo que también me saques a Kari!

—¡Con Kyoko no pasó nada!

—¡No mientas! ¡te vi que se besaban!

—¡Ella me besó!

—¡Pero tú no te opusiste!

La castaña miró incrédula a los dos. ¿Acaso estaban discutiendo sobre con quién debía estar ella?

—Me-mejor me voy… —dijo la castaña, y salió corriendo de ahí. El moreno se quedó estático y TK observó cómo del bolsillo de la chica caía una nota.

—¿Esto…?

Pestañeó varias veces y desdobló la arrugada nota leyéndola con atención.

"_Para la persona que siempre estuvo, está y estará a mi lado. La única persona que logra que mis esperanzas vuelvan a mí y siga brillando tan cuál estrella en el cielo…_

_De Hikari para Takeru"_

Volvió a acercar la nota cerca de él arrugándola nuevamente y salió corriendo hacia donde se había ido Kari.

—¡Ey, espera! —gritó el moreno, mas, se detuvo. Mejor que fuese el rubio que arreglara la situación, él la conocía más.

El rubio corrió con todas sus fuerzas, buscando a aquella castaña que tanto quería, que tanto necesitaba. La pudo encontrar cerca de aquél bello árbol de cerezos.

—¡Kari!

La castaña soltó un suspiro y desvió su mirada. Él se acercó a ella.

—Leí la nota…

Ella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo siento, no sabías que…tenías novia…

—No tengo ninguna novia…

Kari le miró escéptica y bajó la mirada.

—¿Y esa chica con la que te besaste?

Takeru suspiró nuevamente y se sentó al lado.

—Esa es Kyoko Yakimura, presidenta de mi club de fans, es linda pero muy engreída…

Kari rió ante las palabras de Takeru, él sonrió al ver que reía, satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Y te digo una cosa, por más linda y perfecta que sea una chica, yo sólo puedo sentirme a gusto contigo. No hay otra chica con la que quisiera pasar no sólo San Valentín sino todo los días de mi vida que contigo…

La sonrisa del rubio logró despertar aquellas mariposas en el estómago de Kari y logró sonrojarla.

—Ai shiteru, Takeru…

—Ai shiteru, Hikari…

No faltaba más que decir. El rubio se acercó a Kari y ambos cerraron aquél sentimiento con un beso.

Porque no hacía falta chocolates, besos en el atardecer, peluches o globos para demostrar lo que uno sentía. Con tal de estar siempre pendiente de uno en las buenas y en las malas y hacerle saber lo mucho que se la quería y necesitaba bastaba para hacer que todos los días estuviesen llenos de amor y amistad…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Muy bien! He ahí. Antes que nada, disculpen a los fans de esta pareja si cometí algún error de cualquier tipo en especial si deformé a Kari o TK. Es la primera vez que hago un Takari puro, y no me ha salido hacerlo en especial cursi/romántico ya que si lo hago de esa manera podría morirme empalagada LOL. Japón es diferente a Estados Unidos en la visión de San Valentín como verán. Y le daré algunas aclaraciones de los chocolates aquí:

Honmei Choco: Llamado "chocolate verdadero", es aquél que se le regala a la pareja o a la persona de la cuál se está enamorado/a.

Tomo Choco: Son los chocolates que se regalan a los amigos.

Giri Choco: Chocolate de obligación. Es el más barato y se le regala a los padres, hermanos, amigos o compañeros de trabajo.

Fami Choco: Es el chocolate que se le regala a los miembros de la familia.

Sewa Choco: Chocolate que se regala como agradecimiento.

Gyaku Choco: "Chocolate al revés", es el chocolate que los chicos regalan a las chicas.

No hablé del Gyaku Choco porque quise concentrarme en Kari, quizás el 14 de Marzo haga del "Día Blanco" que es en ese donde son los chicos que dan chocolate. Pero, well, veremos que no queden en ideas.

Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado, en especial a HikariCaelum que ha sido una chica muy amable conmigo, comentado en todos mis fics, ¡Gracias, Hika-chan! Nuevamente, espero que te haya gustado este humilde fic, debo admitir que me ha costado por varias razones que ya sabes y otras debido al tiempo y falta de imaginación. Aún así me ha gustado hacerlo, ha sido un divertido reto y traté de darle ciertos toques de humor e incluir el Taiora de manera moe, obviamente hice mención leve del Sorato ya que sirve para que Sora se dé cuenta de que no debe estar con Matt xD

¡Sin más que decir saludos a todos! Que la hayan pasado bien en San Valentín!


End file.
